Recuerda quien eres
by Kirilux
Summary: Ella despertó confundida, sin saber en dónde estaba, sin recordar lo ocurrido se lanzó varias preguntas, ¿Dónde estaba?, ¿Cómo llego ahí?, y la más importante y desesperada, la pregunta que más odiaba hacerse, ¿Quién soy?.


Los personajes de Zootopia no me pertenecen, sino al mismísisisisimo Disney.

 ** _Hola!, antes de empezar debo decirles que este solo es un proyecto que se me ocurrió de un momento a otro, aun no sé cuántos capítulos pueda tener ni qué final darle, asique díganme si realmente les gusta la idea y si debería seguir con la historia, si realmente valdría la pena seguir escribiéndola, o simplemente dejarla en el olvido, en fin, les dejo con este primer o único capítulo, me despido!._**

 ** _Recuerda quien eres_**

 ** _Capítulo 1: Perdida_**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, todo le daba vueltas, su visión era borrosa, como si todo lo que viera se estirara y se agrandara, todo era muy confuso, tampoco percibía nada, no podía mover su cuerpo, no sentía el tacto del suelo o sobre lo que estuviera, no podía oler y solo escuchaba un fuerte zumbido, sus ojos intentaban abrirse completamente, pero su agotado cuerpo no se lo permita, obligando a cerrarlos de nuevo, volviendo a la oscuridad, pero solo por unos segundos, abrió de nuevo los ojos, con la vista aun borrosa, con una gran esfuerzo movió una pata, sintiendo algo suave pero a la vez picudo, como piedras muy diminutas, su pata se hundió en la suave tierra, al igual que comenzaba a sentir toda la arena debajo de su cuerpo y aún más en el rostro, dando pequeños escupidos para sacar la arena de su boca, el zumbido había desaparecido dando lugar a un nuevo ruido, al tiempo que su vista también mejoraba, y también a sentir un fuerte malestar además del extremo agotamiento, como si hubiera corrido cientos de kilómetros, las ganas de vomitar la estremecían, sus músculos estaban muy tensionados, el solo haber movido la pata provoco un espantoso dolor, intento levantarse pero era inútil, solo alcanzo a mover su cabeza, mirando a su alrededor, comenzó a escuchar pequeños ruidos, vio algo cerca de ella, logrando captar el primer ruido que venia del fuego, había fuego cerca de ella, no muy grande, pero lo suficiente como para sentir el calor a varios metros, un segundo ruido provenía de lo que parecía ser una batalla entre metal contra metal, dando golpes repetitivos con la misma fuerza, al girarse vio la hélice que chocaba contra un pedazo de metal, girando como la aguja de un reloj, había descubierto el segundo sonido, con mucha dificultad dio vuelta su cuerpo, de modo que quedo mirando el cielo, las estrellas podían verse en todas partes, y apenas podía ver su alrededor gracias al fuego y a la luz de la luna, sentía un aire fresco, una gran brisa acompañada de un sonido muy relajante, un sonido muy agradable, lo primero que pensó fue en las olas, y al sentir un deslizamiento debajo de ella lo confirmo, girando débilmente la cabeza hacia la derecha para ver como el agua regresaba a al mar, y no lo había notado pero a su lado izquierdo habían varios troncos bastante altos, y en la punta las hojas que parecían como pelucas, además de los cocos apenas visibles, según recordaba eso se llamaba palmera.

-Una isla –murmuro ella no del todo segura, pero, ¿Qué hacía ahí?, era una pregunta que no resolvería si no se levantaba, las ganas de vomitar se había ido, al igual que su mareo y su vista regresaba a la normalidad, pero sentía un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, como si alguien le hubiera arrojado una piedra grande, se llevó una pata a la cabeza toco la zona afectada, obteniendo un dolor aún más punzante, era casi insoportable, decidió no volver a tocar ahí, pues sentía que podría desmayarse por tal dolor, con un gran esfuerzo comenzó a levantarse, logrando solo sentarse gracias a sus adoloridos brazos, le dolían hasta las orejas, se sobaba el cuerpo como si eso ayudara a calmar el dolor, miro de nuevo el mar, tan inmenso que no podía ver tierra firme, solo el basto horizonte, observo una vez más su alrededor, las altas palmeras, el inmenso mar, el fuego que se parecía bailar por el viento, los pedazos de metales chocando entre sí, con un gran esfuerzo y con los brazos y piernas adoloridos comenzó a arrastrase en la arena, retorciendo con dificultad, hasta chocar su espalda contra uno de los troncos, sintiendo un gran alivio al tener algo con que apoyar su agotado cuerpo, miro el mar una vez más, y como lluvia las preguntas comenzaron a caer.

 _¿Qué hago aquí?_

 _¿Dónde estoy exactamente?_

 _¿Por qué me duele todo el cuerpo?_

 _¿Hubo un accidente?_

 _¿Vine sola?_

Con cada pregunta la cabeza le dolía mas, tanto que comenzó a cerrar los ojos de nuevo, su cuerpo le rogaba un descanso, cada vez se relajaba más, mientras sentía el fresco viento y sonido de las olas chocando con la isla y, antes de quedarse dormida pensó de nuevo en las preguntas, quería las respuestas para cada una, pero quería desesperadamente una en especial, y es que jamás creyó que una sola pregunta podría causarle tanto miedo, _¿Quién soy?_

El sol comenzaba a brillar de nuevo, dando paso a otro día, y despertando a cierta coneja, que se encontrada recostada sobre una palmera, cuyas hojas le proporcionaba una gran sombra, ella comenzaba a abrir los ojos, entrecerrándolos por la repentina luz del día, se tallo los ojos con esfuerzo, sintiendo estos algo hinchados, lentamente comenzó observar su alrededor, recordando así la noche anterior, y despertando todas las dudas en su cabeza, y la más importante y a la vez mas desesperante, _¿Quién soy yo?,_ le desesperaba no tener la respuesta, se levantó esta vez sin mucho esfuerzo, estirándose para despertarse completamente, sintió sus energías renovadas pero también seguía algo adolorida, seguro se había golpeado en un posible accidente, no estaba segura, pero ahora iría a averiguarlo, comenzó a caminar, hundiendo con cada paso las patas en la arena que se encontraba un poco caliente, se decidió primero examinar el lugar, yendo al llamativo pedazo de metal que se encontraba a solo unos metros de ella, se encamino pasando al lado de otro con un tono muy oscuro, como si le hubieran dado con un lanzallamas, recordó la noche anterior, era la pieza que estaba en llamas, siguió caminando hasta llegar al pedazo de metal, que la superaba bastante en altura, unos 4 metros de alto y por los lados solo habían aberturas, como si la hubiera agujereado, en una parte se fijó en las hélices que chocaban con otro metal, haciendo un pequeño ruido, ella se acercó y con sumo cuidado de no cortarse toco la hélice, logrando detener el movimiento lentamente, y soltándolo suavemente para que no vuelva a moverse, aun no tenía claro a que podría pertenecer ese enorme pedazo, pero si usaba su imaginación podría creer que es parte de un avión, _quizás así llegue aquí_ , pensó, dejo de lado el objeto y evadiéndolo continuo caminando, llegando hasta la orilla, sintiendo el agua en sus patas, que subían y bajaban al compás de las olas, miró fijamente el horizonte, forzando la vista por el sol, miraba las nubes blancas, que parecían algodones gigantes flotando en el cielo, sintió el viento en su pelaje, la refrescaba, el agua tan azul y brillante, le parecía una vista hermosa, un lugar perfecto para vacacionar, pero sentía que ese no era para nada el caso.

Se giró para mirar el interior de la isla, que estaba llena de palmeras, podía ver a lo lejos una montaña verdosa, era imposible ubicarse en ese lugar, opto por caminar por la orilla, sin adentrarse al interior que podría compararla con una jungla, tenía cierto temor de ir ahí, camino rodeando el pedazo de metal que había examinado con anterioridad, caminando con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien más, si realmente venia de un avión, entonces no podría ser la única, mientras seguía caminando intento responder sus propias preguntas, _¿Qué hacía en ese lugar?_ , una posibilidad sería que había venido de vacaciones, pues sin duda la isla le parecía hermosa, con un clima muy agradable, pero por alguna razón sentía que no podría ser eso, que había algo más, _¿Hubo realmente un accidente?,_ rio un poco por lo estúpido que podría sonar la pregunta, ya le quedaba claro que paso algo que lo dejo tirada en el suelo con el cuerpo adolorido, por lo que paso a la pregunta principal, la que la desesperaba tanto, _¿Quién soy?,_ no había que ser muy listo para relacionar el fuerte dolor de cabeza que había tenido con su repentina pérdida de memoria, o almenos quería creer eso, que solo fue por el golpe y quería tener la esperanza de que en algún momento regresarían sus recuerdos.

Tras caminar varios minutos se dio cuenta de que no llegaría a ningún lado, la isla era mucho más grande de lo que había imaginado, decidió regresar, quizás dejo pasar algo sin darse cuenta, alguna pista, alguna respuesta a su situación, tras volver a caminar varios minutos regreso al lugar donde se hallaba el pedazo de metal, se dirigía a ella, quizás habida algo en su interior que la ayudara, pero algo llamo su atención, deteniendo su caminar dirigido su vista a una de las palmeras, no la había visto antes, quizás por el diferente ángulo, pero había algo sobre las hojas de aquella palmera, parecía un pedazo de tela gigante, parecía estar muy rasgada, tanto que se mezclaba con las hojas, ella se acercó, y logro ver que por el suelo cerca del tronco había un pequeño objeto, al acercarse vio algo parecido a un pequeño gancho, que se unía a una especia de chaleco, ella la levanto para observarlo mejor, se dio cuenta de que era casi su medida, y al fijarse mejor habían cuerdas que se elevaban desde aquel chaleco hasta la punta del árbol, tras pensarlo un poco dedujo que era un paracaídas, quizás suyo, quizás de esa forma logro sobrevivir, pues ahora que lo pensaba, como podría seguir viva después de un accidente de avión, era algo muy poco probable, pero aún no estaba del todo segura, aún tenía muchas preguntas, preguntas que la agobiaban y entristecían su corazón, pues no sabía nada de ella misma, no sabía si tenía familia, amigos, trabajo, un hogar, se sorprendió de lo estúpida que fue al no hacer algo aun, algo tan obvio que solo un idiota no haría, cosa que la molestaba aún más, y era examinarse a sí misma, soltó el chaleco y comenzó a registrarse el cuerpo, lo primero que noto fue su uniforme maltratado y sucio, con algunos rasguños, tenía un chaleco, un cinturón con muchos bolsillos, y antes de revisarlo un brillo llamo su atención, un brillo que provenía de la arena, era muy pequeño y era gracias al sol, que reflejaba la luz, ella se acercó y noto que había un pequeño objeto justo en el lugar donde ella despertó, se agacho y tomo el pequeño objeto, que estaba algo caliente por los potentes rayos del sol, examino con cuidado el objeto, era una placa, estaba algo negro, como quemado, había algo grabado, unas palabras que eran muy difíciles de leer, con esfuerzo alcanzo a leer una palabra, _ZPD,_ no tenía ni la menor idea de que significaba, pero si era suya entonces tenía una pequeña idea de quien era, su uniforme más la placa indicaban algo, _policía_ , ¿era policía?, las cosas indicaba a que era una opción, la idea de una coneja policía era alocada, pero también le gustaba, no sabía porque, pero por alguna razón sentía que realmente era una policía, un sentimiento que hacia latir su corazón y le sacaba una pequeña sonrisa a pesar de la situación.

Ella había vuelo a la palmera donde estaba aquel chaleco, la tomo de nuevo con las patas y con algo de esfuerzo comenzó a tirar de ella, intentando separar la tela rasgada de las hojas, jalando una y otra vez hacia ella, la tela comenzó a moverse haciendo un sonido que indicaba que se estaba rasgando, tiro aún más fuerte, tanto que la tela salió de la palmera y ella cayó al suelo, la tela cayó al suelo levantando una pequeña nube de arena, pero no fue lo único que cayo, vio como dos cocos caían uno tras otro, haciendo un pequeño ruido al chocar entre sí, ella se levantó y se acercó, observando aquella tela, y tal como lo había pensado las letras aparecieron de nuevo, _ZPD_ , aun no recordaba que significaban, pero con un poco de imaginación quiso creer que la P significaba Policía, y quizás la D, Departamento, claro solo en su imaginación, aunque si no se equivocaba entonces todo comenzaba a cuadrar, solo faltaba la Z, no tenía ni la menor idea de que podría ser, todo eso la estaba estresando, aun con lo que descubría no era suficiente, además había algo más importante, como rayos saldría de esa isla, fijo su mirada de nuevo al interior, por alguna razón sentía que no debía entrar, le daba algo de miedo, y hasta podría decir que su conciencia le decía que era peligroso, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano debía hacerlo.

Ella se encontraba ahora sentada reposando su espalda sobre una de las palmeras, tomando agua de uno de los cocos que habían caído, le dolía la pata derecha de tanto golpear con una piedra aquel coco, jamás creyó que sería tan difícil abrir uno, le tomo más de media hora hacerlo, pero ahora solo estaba satisfecha de su victoria contra el coco, pensaba en su situación, que debía hacer ahora, una opción era ingresar al interior de la isla, pero aún no se sentía lista, seguía sintiendo ese curioso miedo, rodear la isla tampoco parecía una opción, le tomaría mucho tiempo, y construir una balsa y naufragar estaba completamente descartado, no soportaría algo así, el ruido de su estómago interrumpió sus pensamientos, estaba muerta de hambre, se levantó y miro el mar, _a comer,_ pensó, había encontrado un pedazo de tronco perfecto, siempre pensando en todo, solo faltaba algo con lo cual afilar la madera para crear su herramienta de pescar, y se dio un golpe mental, aun no se había revisado los bolsillos, aun no creía lo tonta que podría ser a veces, busco rápidamente agradeciendo a todo lo que existía encontró un cuchillo, lo utilizo sin perder tiempo y creo su arpón, _soy una genio,_ se dijo a sí misma, luego se dirigido a buscar su comida.

Ya era de noche, la coneja se encontraba sentada en la arena frente a una fogata, miraba con cara de aburrimiento total el pescado que se cocinaba lentamente, aun no podría creer que le tomo casi dos horas pescar ese único pescado, edemas que hacer la fogata le tomo más tiempo de lo que creyó, sumamente hambrienta veía ansiosa su comida, para distraerse un poco reviso una vez más sus bolsillos, quizás encontraba algo que serbia, y lotería, encontró un celular, que estaba completamente roto, maldecía su suerte, busco una vez más y encontró algo, al verlo sintió un extraño sentimiento en su corazón, y su mente se revolvía aún más, en su pata sostenía una foto, una en la que aparecía ella y otro animal, un zorro, pero no sabía quién era, tampoco lo recordaba, debían ser amigos, pues eso demostraba aquella foto, donde ambos estaban abrazados y sonriendo, le dolió no poder recordarlo, no poder recordar nada, se sentía fatal, vio de nuevo el pescado, quería comer y olvidar ese sentimiento por un segundo, pero resulta que las cosas no podrían ser peor.

-No! –exclamo ella, rápidamente se levantó y saco el pescado, que ya estaba quemado por el excesivo tiempo que estuvo cerca del fuego, dio un fuerte suspiro, tenía hambre y miedo, sus pensamientos estaban confusos, y para colmo aun no encontraba una forma de salir de ahí.

Levanto las orejas al escuchar un sonido proveniente detrás suyo, al voltear vio una luces que venían del interior de la isla, una pequeña esperanza se le formo, quizás era algún otro sobreviviente, quizás la estaban buscando, pensando positivo apago la fogata y, aun con el miedo que sentía se adentró a la isla, sintiendo un escalofrió por su cuerpo al ingresar al oscuro lugar, se movía con velocidad, esquivando obstáculos y usando sus patas para apartar las hojas que habían en todas partes, con destino hacia las luces, a solo uno metros de llegar se detuvo, se escondió entre los arbustos, no sabía porque lo hacía, pero sus instintos le decían eso, era estúpido, pero decidió confiar en su instinto solo una vez, las luces cada vez se acercaban más, hasta que llegaron justo frente a ella, quien seguía escondida entre los arbustos, unos animales salieron de donde provenía la luz, notando sus linternas y armas, además de una camioneta que los iba siguiendo lentamente, ella creyó que podría ser sus compañeros, peor rápidamente descarto la idea por lo amenazante que se veían, ellos siguieron el camino sin descubrirla, poco a poco se iban perdiendo entre las oscuridad, ella no dudo y decidió seguirlos, quizás obtendrá algunas respuestas.

 ** _Continuara…_**


End file.
